The Ice Dragon Slayer
by ThatOneFangirl323
Summary: When the Ice Dragon Aethelinda left her, Avalia Rein was crushed. One day, fellow Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel found her and brought her to his guild, Fairy Tail. There she became a member and had a new family. Please enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Fanfic

"A-Aethelinda? Are you there?" A child's voice rang throughout the cave, searching for the infamous Ice Dragon. A soft growl came from within the cave and the child followed the noise.

"Yes, Avalia, I am here." The child called Avalia ran to Aethelinda and smiled.

"Are you well? I have not seen you in some time." She asked eagerly. Aethelinda laughed quietly.

"Yes, child, I am well. I am just resting. Have you been training?" Avalia smiled wide. She made a small ice crystal to show her training.

"I know it's not much, but I tried really hard."

Aethelinda chuckled, "You did well. Avalia, I must ask something,"

Avalia frowned, her brows furrowed in as she worried.

"Yes, Aethelinda?" The Ice Dragon sighed heavily.

"Have you ever thought of the future?" She asked the child, tears brimming her eyes. Avalia smiled and turned away, making a bird of ice.

"Not really. I only think of training and becoming strong like you, Aethelinda! I know we'll be together forever so you can watch me go stronger!" She exclaimed. Aethelinda turned away just in time for a tear to run down her scales. She cleared her throat.

"Let us get some rest, yes?" Avalia nodded.

"And in the morning, I can train more!" Avalia curled up to her Dragon and fell asleep fast. Aethelinda left a black glove next to Avalia and began to walk out of the cave, but turned once more to look at Avalia and say,

"You are strong, Avalia. You have learned the way of the Dragon. Train more and more and regain the happiness you have now. I hope we will meet once again, my dear, but for now, I must go. I will pray for your happiness." And as that, The infamous Ice Dragon Aethelinda walked out of the cave and out of Avalia's life forever.

Avalia woke as the sun shined into the cave and knew there was something very wrong. She jumped up and looked around the cave, looked for her Aethelinda. She ran outside screaming her name. But little did Avalia know, Aethelinda was no longer there. She slumped to the ground as hot tears poured down her face.

"Aethelinda! Where are you...?" Her voice echoed throughout the forest, along with her sobs, for she had lost the only being she could call a family.

-Years later-

Avalia was training on her ice skills. Since Aethelinda left, she tried to become stronger and stronger. She tried not to shed tears because crying wouldn't bring her Dragon back. But that doesn't mean she didn't cry sometimes. She fell to her knees as she formed a small dragon made of ice in her hands and the tears escaped her eyes. She held the ice figure to her chest and let of a sob. Suddenly, she heard a slight rustle in the bushes and looked up to see a boy with pink hair staring at her.

"Um. Are you ok?" He asked her. Avalia blinked out more tears and shook her head. The boy walked over to her and bent down in front of her.

"Where are your parents?" The boy asked. Avalia squeaked.

"I have none. My dragon left me. My Dragon Aethelinda." She croaked out. The boys eyes widened.

"D-did you say Aethelinda?" He asked her. She nodded.

"She's gone. She just...left one day and I haven't seen her since." The boy grabbed Avalia's shoulders..

"Do you know the Dragon Igneel?" He asked her eagerly. She nodded.

"Well, I don't know him personally but Aethelinda told me about him. Why?" He looked down.

"Igneel left me too." Avalia gasped.

"I'm so sorry. What's your name?" She asked.

"Oh I'm Natsu. Its a pleasure to meet you...uh." She laughed

"Avalia. You can call me Lia, though." She smiled and Natsu smiled back. They began to walk through the forest together when they heard a young girl cry for Natsu. A small girl with short white hair came running after them.

"Natsu! So this is where you've been!" She looked at me in surprise.

"Oh hi Lisanna, this is Lia. She's like me!" Natsu said it so proudly, as if Avalia was a best friend of his. Avalia giggled.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Lisanna, my name is Avalia." The young girl almost glared at Avalia but smiled.

"Its nice to meet you too. The Master is looking for you, Natsu. You should hurry." Lisanna told him then walked away. Natsu grabbed Avalia's hand and pulled her.

"W-where are we going?" She asked as she struggled to keep up with him.

"To my guild!" Natsu explained.

Avalia looked at him in confusion and said, "Your guild?" Natsu nodded happily.

"Come on, Lia! Hurry up!" She looked at the huge building and read the name.

"Fairy...Tail?" She walked in slowly to see many people. A older short man was talking to Natsu when Natsu pointed in Avalia's direction. The man looked at her and smiled wide.

"Who do we have here? Avalia, is it?" He asked her. She nodded shyly and the old man laughed.

"Hello, Avalia, I am the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar. This is Fairy Tail!" Everyone hooted at the name of their guild and Avalia smiled a little.

"Come, child, let us speak together." They walked into a separate room and the Master sat down.

"Natsu told me that you had a Dragon for a parent as well. Is that right?" Master asked her. She nodded again, looking at her feet, tearing welding in her eyes. Master sighed and put a hand on Avalia's shoulder.

"Would you like to stay here with us, Avalia?" Her eyes widened in surprise and a tear leaked out of her eye and ran down her cheek.

"W-what?" Avalia asked.

Master smiled wide and said, "Join Fairy Tail and will we be your family." She hesitated but nodded.

"I will join." Master took Avalia into the guild hall and said, "I would like to introduce out newest member, Avalia Rein!" Avalia looked at him in confusion.

"Rein?" The Master nodded.

"From this day, you will be known as Avalia Rein." She looked to everyone as the smiled and tear formed in her eyes again. This was her family now. They would be there for her in thick and thin. Tear poured down her pale cheeks as every yelled,

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Mystery Serena

Avalia Rein sat in her apartment. Well, more like house. It was a total steal, she only paid 200,000 jewels a month for the mansion type place. It included 6 rooms, 5 bathrooms and a beautiful view. Avalia stopped in front of her long mirror to look at herself. She wasn't fat or chubby is any sense, but had curve. She was slim, but not flat. Avalia had pale skin, tinted from the summer sun. Her eyes, which were an icy blue, traveled down her body. Her long, glossy black hair flowed down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her bust, which bulged out from her body was covered in a black fabric. Her legs, long and thin, wore dark blue jeans that fit her butt well. Speaking of her butt, she turned slightly and smiled. Out of all her features, her bottom is what she prided over the most. It was plump and shapely and most men liked it. Not that she cared what those pigs wanted. She giggled at the thought and grabbed her keys but stopped back at the mirror to lift her shirt, exposing her stomach and her dark blue Fairy Tail mark. Avalia smiled and walked out her door, feeling amazing.

Avalia sat at the bar of Fairy Tail, talking with Mirajane Strauss, her best friend. Suddenly, Natsu Dragneel, the boy who saved her, burst in carrying a young girl with short black hair on his back.

"Gramps! Gramps this girl is really hurt!" Natsu cried out. The Master looked at him in surprise and looked at the girl.

"Bring her this way." He told him calmly. After they had taken the young girl into the hospital area, her eyes began to open.

"Ah she's waking up!" Natsu cried happily. Happy, his cat and partner, smiled with him. The Master looked at the girl and smiled.

"Hello, little girl, can you speak?" The girl eyes widened in fright.

"Its alright. Gramps won't hurt you." Natsu assured the girl. She nodded.

"You don't need to speak. Are you ok now? Where are your parents?" Natsu sighed and closed his eyes sadly as the young girls eyes began to fill to tears. She hugged Natsu, to everyone's surprise and sobbed into his scarf.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" The Master asked him in concern. Natsu looked up at him in sorrow.

"Gramps...her parents were killed. I didn't let her look but she got hurt. I took down the monster that killed her parents and I couldn't just leave her there." At this point, many of the girls were in tears. Avalia's eyes were wide as she remember her own parents and their demise.

"_Mommy?" Avalia's voice echoed throughout the house as she stood in a puddle of blood, though it was not hers. Her mother, Elena, laid on the ground in front of her, her hands on her throat. Her father, Gin, screamed in rage. _

"_Run away, Avalia! RUN-"His voice stopped stop as a blade ran through his own throat. Avalia's eyes, that glistened with tears, widened in fear as a drop of blood landed on her tear streaked cheek. The man looked at her and swiped his blade, making a small cut in her cheek. Her father, choking on the blood, grabbed the mans leg._

"_P-please... do not harm her..." The man kicked her father and looked back at Avalia. Her eyes never left her fathers, not even in the moment where the life in him left and the light in his eyes dimmed. The man glanced back at Gin then to Avalia. _

"_Get lost, kid." She couldn't move, she was so scared. _

"_I said get lost, kid!" He yelled at her. She made no hesitation to turn around and run. She ran until she could not run again. She ran until her legs gave way and she fell to the ground, sobs jerking her body. _

"Lia?" Mira shook her gently, looking strangely concerned. Avalia blinked at looked at her with her icy blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Mira almost laughed.

"You're like, zoning out. What's up?" Avalia shook her head.

"I had like a flashback when Natsu said that girls parents were dead. That was so freaky. Like I felt everything." She paused.

"Hey Mira"

"Yeah?" Avalia brushed the hair out of her face and pointed to her right cheek.

"Do I have a scar there? Its gonna be thin." Mira inspected her cheek and frowned.

"Yeah, its really small though. Why?" Avalia's eyes widened in fear. She wasn't dreaming. That was no regular nightmare because that nightmare was real.

After a day of resting, the little girl Natsu saved actually spoke.

"I would like to introduce Fairy Tail's newest member, Serena...Serena whats your that name?" The Master asked. Serena looked down and spoke softly.

"I...don't have one." The Master clapped.

"Alright then. Because Natsu saved her, her name will be Serena Dragneel. I would like to introduce our newest member, Serena Dragneel!" Everyone cheered and Serena blushed. Avalia laughed but couldn't get the earlier memory out of her head. She walked up to the small girl and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Avalia. You can call me Lia, though. Its nice to meet you." Serena blushed and looked down, mumbling a greeting. Natsu ran over and hugged Avalia.

"Ain't she cute? She's my little sister now!" He was obviously pumped about this and Avalia laughed.

"She is. Take care of her." Serena looked at Natsu in tears and hugged in, crying again. Natsu hugged her back, laughing.

"What's with all the tears, Serena? You should be happy!" Serena wiped her tears away and smiled at him. Suddenly, the Guild hall got strangely quiet as the door opened and a man with blonde hair and grey eyes walked in. Avalia ground her teeth together.

"Laxus."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Grab a box of tissues because this chapter is a little sad. I warned ya. Please remember to review! Enjoy!

The Revenge

_Suddenly, the Guild hall got strangely quiet as the door opened and a man with blonde hair and grey eyes walked in. Avalia ground her teeth together._

_"Laxus."_

The man named Laxus grinned at Avalia.

"Hey there, Lia." He said cockily. Her blood boiled at his cocky tone. He stood in front of her, obviously checking her out. His eyes stayed at one place and she laughed bitterly.

"My eyes are up here pervert." He smiled, not looking away from her bust.

"Yeah but your tits are down here." Avalia ground her teeth together more as the Master cleared his throat.

"Laxus, stop picking on Lia." Laxus looked at his Grandfather and smirked.

"I'm not picking on her. I'm looking at her amazing body." Normally, Avalia would just roll her eyes and walk away, but today there was something really wrong. Her eyes widened in fear. _Not this again!_

"_For a 7 year old, you have an amazing body." The man hovered over her. Avalia's checked were red as the man ran his hands over her body. She shivered in disgust. _

"_D-don't touch me!" She yelled, tearing pouring down her burning cheeks. He stripped away her clothing..._

Avalia shook her head. No, she was NOT going to remember that now. She would NOT remember the thing no one in her guild knew about. She would NOT remember the man that took her innocence. Tear filled in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Natsu came through the door with Serena, carrying a strange package.

"Hey Lia. Some guy said this was for you. I dunno who he is but he asked me to give it to you. It doesn't smell weird or anything. It actually smells like you." Avalia took the package but dropped it like it was a ball of fire. It read:

_I hope you didn't forget me, Avalia-Chan. I wouldn't want that amazing body of yours to forget my touch. _

"Lia, you ok?" Her eyes were wide with fear and her body shook. _T-that man knows where I am... _Tears formed in her eyes as she fell to her knees. She opened the package to see a small ripped shirt. The one she wore that day.

"Avalia, whats wrong?" The Master asked. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Avalia wasn't afraid of a lot of things. She didn't like spiders. She didn't like bugs but she wasn't truly frightened of anything but one thing and that was the man that took her life away. Her meaning. And know he knew where she was. And that was what terrified her the most. Master looked at Laxus and Laxus nodded. He grabbed Avalia by the arm, lifted her up and brought her to another room. Mirajane, her best friend, Natsu and Serena, Natsu's litle sister, along with the Master went in the room. Master touched Avalia's shoulder.

"What is wrong, my child?" She relentlessly wiped away tears that keep flowing.

"T-that man...did something to me." The Master's eyes widened in shock.

"What did he do to you, Lia?" Natsu asked. Avalia began to sob into her hands.

"He raped me when I was 7 and I t-though I got far enough away from him b-but he know where I am and, and, and I'm really scared Gramps!" No one in that room had ever seen Avalia like this. She cried when she first arrived at Fairy Tail, but this was the first time in years she cried in front of them. Their eyes were wide in disgust and shock. Natsu, who could no longer keep his anger in, roared in rage and stormed out of the guild hall. Mira hugged Avalia tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Avalia softly. Avalia wiped more tears away.

"Be-because I didn't want to remember it..." Laxus sat next to Avalia and she looked at him in confusion.

"I won't let that bastard touch you, Lia. I promise. I'll protect you." Avalia's cheeks turned red as she blushed.

"T-thanks." Mira looked at Avalia and grinned a little and Avalia replied by smacking her shoulder. She stood up.

"I need to go find Natsu." Mira grabbed her hand.

"He went after that guy." Avalia shook her head.

"I don't care. You honestly think I'd let that asshole try to touch me? I'd break his hand before he could. Well more like break his body." Erza Scarlet, another one of Avalia's best friends, came through the door.

"Lia, Natsu is outside with some strange guy. The guy is asking for you." Avalia's eyes widened in fear. Both Mira and Laxus grabbed Avalia's arms and pulled her back.

"She's not going. That man violated her." Mira explained. Avalia shook them off and walked out.

"L-Lia! What are you doing?" They ran after her. The man stood outside with Natsu, who was currently being held back by Serena and Elfman. The man grinned.

"Time as been nice to you Avalia-Chan. You've matured so nicely. Let me play with you again, yes? Just like I did the last time." Avalia never froze in front of an enemy. She knew better, but with this man, he could make her scared to the point where she couldn't breathe. Natsu screamed in anger and punched the man as hard as he could, sending the man flying backward.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH LIA LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu punched his fists together. He was really going to kill him. And Avalia couldn't stop him. That that she would if she would.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" And like that, the man was turned to ashed. Avalia stepped down the steps slowly, to look at the ashes.

"Ice Make: Tomb!" She put the ashes in a tomb made of ice and picked it up.

"This can't be melted. Natsu, take this somewhere. I don't care what you do with it, just get it out of my sight." Natsu panted with rage, took the box and walked away into the forest. Natsu sat by the river, catching fish with Happy when he heard a rustle in the trees.

"Who's there?" He called. A young girl, maybe 15, appeared out. She had long pearl white hair and fire red eyes.

"I am sorry! I did not mean to sneak up on you." The girl told him. He almost blushed.

"N-no its ok. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu told her.

"I am Rosalyn King. It is a pleasure to meet you, Natsu." Rosalyn glanced at the mark on her shoulder.

"You are a member of Fairy Tail?" She asked him. He looked at his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah! The best guild!" Rosalyn giggled and Natsu blushed the slightest bit. The wind blew back her hair.

"I wanted to join Fairy Tail. I am a Water Mage. I take it you are a Fire Mage?" He nodded.

"Yup! I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Rosalyn smiled at him.

"Do you think you I could join Fairy Tail?" Natsu nodded.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure you can! Gramps is awesome. And he likes me." They walked back to the guild hall and Rosalyn looked around.

"What happened here?" Natsu's eyes darkened.

"I killed someone." Rosalyn gasped.

"W-why?" Natsu looked down.

"He raped one of my very good friends. I had never seen her so scared. I couldn't just sit there and let her shake in fear. Luckily, he came all the way here so I didn't have to look for him." Rosalyn closed her eyes.

"I am very sorry for your friend. Is she a member of Fairy Tail as well?" Natsu nodded. Rosalyn looked at the guild happily and hugged Natsu.

"Thank you so much!" Natsu blushed hard.

"Y-yeah it's no problem." Happy looked at him and smirked. When she walked into the guild, he said to Natsu.

"You liiiiiike her." Natsu gasped.

"I do not! She's just really pretty.." Avalia stood at the entrance as the Master spoke to Rosalyn.

"Lia." She smiled at Natsu and walked up to him, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"T-thank you so much, Natsu." He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes.

"It was the least I could do." Gray Fullbuster, a member of Fairy Tail and a friend of Avalia's touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok now?" Avalia nodded.

"Yes." It was no lie. She was no longer afraid. _But truly, my nightmare has only just begun..._


	4. Chapter 4

The fiery Alisia

The day started off very slow, to Avalia's liking. Natsu, Gray, Erza and the newest member of Fairy Tail Lucy were on a mission, Laxus was no where to be found and the guild hall chattered quietly. Avalia sighed happily.

"Nice, isn't it, Gramps?" The Master nodded in agreement.

"Though they cause so much havoc, I love those crazy kids." He said to her. She nodded as he did. She tipped her head back and smiled. She loved her guild and everyone in it, including Laxus. Though he could be a real asshole sometimes, she loved him. Avalia opened her eyes in surprised and began to blush. _I love Laxus? _She shook her head. _As a friend. Well, as a guild mate. _The door burst open to see Gray and Natsu arguing yet again. Avalia sighed. _No more quiet time. _A tired out Lucy came over to the bar and sat down with a sigh.

"Hey Mira. Hey Lia." Mirajane giggled and Avalia smiled, patting Lucy's back.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Lucy dropped her head on the bar with a groan. Suddenly, Erza grabbed Avalia's shoulder.

"Lia, Gray thinks he's a better Ice Mage than you."

"I don't think! I know!" Everyone in the guild burst out in laughter, including Avalia.

"Gray, wait a few more years then we can talk." Gray ground his teeth together.

"Fight me, Lia." Avalia raised her eyebrow.

"You're really starting to sound like Natsu, Gray. I'd rather not hurt you, anyway. So, as I said, wait a few years than we can see." Gray took his stance.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Ice flew at Avalia. She grinned and put her hand up.

"Ice Make: Shield." A shield covered Avalia in all directions. Gray gasped.

"Surprised? Lets take this outside, if you really want to fight me." Gray ran out and Avalia only walked. They stood, face to face.

"Alright, Gray, are you sure you want to do this?" The Master asked him. He nodded.

"Avalia, no Dragon Slaying power." Mirajane said to her. She nodded and smirked.

"Not like I'd need it. You're in for one hell of a surprise, Gray."

Gray took his stance.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" A large ice shaped hammer appeared and he swung it at Avalia. She stopped it with her hand, only to throw it back at him. Gray growled in frustation.

"Ice Make: Battle Axe!" He swung that at her, knowing she couldn't block it like she did with the hammer.

"Ice Make: Shield." Avalia said calmly. When his axe hit her shield, the battle axe shattered.

"Had enough, Gray?" She teased. He glared at her. She shurgged.

"Looks like I'm gonna half to put you into your place. Requpip!" Erza wasn't the only one in Fairy Tail that could requpip her armor. Avalia could as well. Avalia looked like a knight. Mirajane gasped.

"Ice Knight?" Gray looked over at Mirajane.

"What's Ice Knight?" Avalia grinned.

"One of my many abilities. Ice Make: Swords of a thousand men!" A thousand swords of ice appeared at began to shoot at Gray.

"Ice Make: Ice Block!" Though the shield blocked many of the swords, a few still grazed his skin, cutting him.

"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" Towers of ice spikes surrounded Avalia. Gray smiled.

"Gotcha." A dark light appeared out of the spaces and the spikes her thrown away. Gray's eyes widened at the sight of Avalia. She was unharmed. And was dressed like a princess.

"Ice Princess." She whispered. Two swords came in her hands. She shot forward, slashing her blades down and sending Gray flying backwards.

"Ice Make: Prison!" She yelled, making a prison of ice around Gray. She smiled and pressed her blade lightly against his throat as she pushed against the bars of the prison.

"I do believe that I win." Mirajane clapped as the Master declared the winner.

"Winner: Avalia Rein!" She returned to her regular cloths and removed the prison.

"Don't get me wrong, Gray, normal opponents don't get me to Ice Knight, but you got me to Ice Princess. I am very impressed." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Elfman yelled from the side.

"What's wrong with you, Gray! Aren't you a man?" Avalia rolled her eyes.

"Elfman, you wouldn't win against me either." He stepped forward.

"You wanna bet?" Avalia faced him and crossed her arms.

"Come at me, then." Elfman hesitated.

"I'll let you go today, just because you fought Gray." Avalia laughed, walked up and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"This isn't manly at all." Everyone laughed until they heard someone clear her throat. Avalia turned around to see a young woman, maybe 17, with long blonde hair, blood red eyes and tanned skin standing there, her arms crossed.

"L-Lisa?" The girl smiled.

"What's up, Lia. I haven't seen you in forever." Avalia smiled and ran to the girl, hugging her.

"Guys, this is Alisia Kasai." The Master smiled.

"Judging from your last name, you must be a Fire Mage, correct?" Rosalyn peeked out from behind Natsu, along with Serena.

"Alisia-Chan?" Serena whispered. Alisia looked at her and smiled.

"Serena! I haven't seen you in forever either!" Serena came out and hugged Alisia.

"So Lia, what's your relationship with Alisia?" Natsu asked.

"Oh she's kinda my sister." Everyone blanched.

"Kind of?" Avalia laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, she said her father was my father but we aren't really sure 'cause he's dead." Avalia explained. Before she could react, Laxus was next to her.

"Lax-"

"Hey can I grab your ass?" Avalia looked at him in disgust.

"No you pervert." He smiled.

"I tried to ask nicely." After that comment, he full on grabbed her ass and gasped mockingly. Her face turned blood red, like the color of Alisia's eyes.

"L-L-Laxus! GET YOU HANDS OFF MY ASS!" She slapped him across the face hard.

"Damn, Lia, I was just messing around!" He yelled, holding his wounded cheek. She glared at him and walked away, Alisia and Mirajane running after.

"Hey, who was that guy?" Alisia asked Mirajane.

"That's Laxus. He's the Master's grandson. He teases Lia a lot." Alisia licked her lips.

"Well, he certainly is sexy." Avalia looked at Alisia in disbelief.

"He's a sick, perverted asshole! He touches me all the time and tells me I have an amazing body." She hesitated.

"But he promised to protect me and said he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. We even kissed once." Avalia's face was a light blush just thinking about it. Laxus walked in.

"H-hey, Lia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head.

"I shouldnt have hit you." They looked into each others eyes when suddenly, Laxus wrapped his arms around Avalia, into his embrace.

"Avalia..." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, Laxus?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Avalia Rein."


	5. Chapter 5

Many things ran through Avalia's mind as she walked back to her house. One thing was that she just went on a date. With Laxus. She could hardly contain herself. She didn't know her feelings for Laxus but she knew his. _I love you, Avalia Rein. _She groaned loudly. Another thing to deal with. But the feeling that fluttered in her chest and stomach when she saw him only meant one thing. She must be in love with him. Avalia groaned again. _D-do I really love Laxus? _His voice echoed in her head and her cheeks turned red. Avalia unlocked her door and walked in, falling against her door. When she opened her eyes, she saw Laxus standing her front of her. Avalia's cheek turned bright red.

"L-Laxus! What are you doing in my house?" She stood and crossed her arms.

"Nice place. I came to see you." She rolled her eyes.

"No shit. That couldn't have waited?" He looked into her eyes and she was almost shocked at the thing she saw. _Lust. _He walked toward her slowly, making her back into the door. Laxus pressed his body close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He burrowed her face into her necked and sighed, tickling her with his breath.

"Lia..." He pulled back again and cupped her face in his hands.

"L-L-Laxus? What are you-" Avalia's voice was cut short when he pressed his lips against hers. His free hand traveled up her side and his other hand around the back of her neck. They pulled apart. Both their cheeks burning, their eyes filled with lust. Avalia ran an arm over his shoulder and another tangled in his hair, pulling him into another kiss. This one was rough and passionate and what helped was them forcing each others cloths off. Laxus's lip on her neck, taking her dress off...

Avalia woke with a start. Panting loudly and blushing hard. _A dream? _Why would she dream that? She felt a hand on her thigh and a groggy voice say,

"Hey, you ok?" She turned to see Laxus, just waking up. She groaned and fell back.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Laxus laughed and kissed her lightly.

"Nope. I'm gonna use your shower." She blushed.

"W-wait!" He turned and looked at her.

"What?" Avalia hesitated then climbed out of bed.

"Wait for me, I'm coming to." Laxus laughed.

"Yes! Shower sex is always the best!" She slapped his arm.

"We aren't having sex in my shower!" 

Avalia and Laxus walked about to the guild when he noticed her limping ever so slightly.

"Hey, why are you limping?" She sighed.

"The hell if I know." She walked in with Laxus and got a lot of strange looks, mostly from Natsu. Avalia walked to the bar and sat down. Mirajane looked at her in confusion.

"Why did you walk in with Laxus?" Avalia hesitated to answer.

"Oh, he spent the night at my house last night." Mirajane's eyes widened.

"You're kidding." Avalia shook her head.

"What else happened?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh nothing." Mirajane looked at her unconvincingly.

"BS. Spill it." Avalia smiled nervously.

"IkindahadsexwithLaxus." Mirajane's eyes widened more.

"YOU DID-" Avalia clasped a hand around Mirajane's mouth and nodded.

"Yes. I had sex with Laxus. Keep it quiet." Mirajane nodded. Avalia groaned and dropped her head. Lucy patted her back.

"Don't you dare say Welcome to Fairy Tail." Lucy laughed loudly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lia."

-Elsewhere-

The rain hit the ground hard as Natsu and Happy walked through the forest.

"Damn, it's really pouring, ain't it Happy?" Happy nodded.

"Aye." They both saw a girl with white hair standing by the river. It was Rosalyn.

"Hey! Rosa! What are you doing out here?" Rosalyn looked at Happy and Natsu with wide eyes then looked away, her hair sticking to her face.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Natsu." He grabbed her arm.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." When she didn't move, he looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, Rosa? I said I'd walk you home. I don't want you to catch a cold." Rosalyn looked at him in sadness.

"This is my home." His eyes widened.

"What?" She looked at the sky.

"I have no home. The forest is my home." Natsu almost growled at her, picked her up and began walking.

"N-Natus! What are you doing?" He just kept walking. When he got to his home, he opened the door.

"Yay! Serena made dinner." Natsu set Rosalyn down on the couch and stretched.

"Welcome home. Oh, hello Rosalyn." Serena smiled at her then frowned at her wet clothes.

"Your clothes are all wet. Come here, I'll give you a pair of mine." Rosalyn took a bath and changed into a pair of pajamas. She ate dinner with them and when asked Serena if she could help clean up, Serena shook her head.

"Oh no, it's fine." Natsu patted Rosalyn's head.

"So, considering you don't have a place to live, you can just stay with us." Rosalyn shook her head.

"No, I could not possibly accept that." Natsu laughed.

"Oh come on, its just Serena and I. We won't bite. You'll have to stay in my room with me tonight, just because our spare room is filled with Serena's books." Serena blushed and mumbled an apology.

"I-in your room?" Rosalyn asked, her cheeks turning a light red. Natsu blushed as well.

"I would say you should sleep with Serena but she has so much junk in her room that both of you wouldn't fit." Serena glared at Natsu.

"It isn't junk. I'm reading on the Dragons. I'll try to organize tomorrow." Rosalyn walked into Natsu's bedroom as he plopped down on the bed with a Happy sigh. He patted the bed.

"Its really comfortable." She got into the bed and turned away from Natsu. Suddenly, she felt his arms around her, him presses his chest against her back.

"I'll never let you go, Rosalyn. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Her face was the color of her eyes but she smiled.

"A-are you admitting your feelings for me, Natsu Dragneel?" He laughed in her ear quietly.

"Maybe I am. Truth is, I've liked you from the moment I meant you. I love you, Rosa." She sat up and looked at him.

"I l-love you too." Natsu took her hands in his and kissed them lightly.

"Be mine, Rosa. Be my girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Death and Despair

It had been 2 weeks since Rosalyn and Natsu had started dating and everything was going smoothly. For everyone but Avalia. She hadn't been on a mission in a month and it was killing her. Avalia stood abruptly, in a way to get everyones attention.

"I NEED to go on a mission! I can't stand it! Rosalyn, Serena, Alisia, lets go!" She hesitated.

"And Gajeel." The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at Avalia in confusion.

"Why me?"

"Because I said so, now get your ass up and _lets go_!" He sighed heavily, along with his cat Panther Lily. They went to the mission board and looked at jobs to do.

"Hmm what one do you want?" She asked them. They all shurgged at her. Avalia rolled her eyes and grabbed on.

"Protect a village from trolls. Reward: 200,000 jewels. Ugh. Hey Master!" The Master looked up.

"Yes?"

"Can we do an S-Class Mission?" The Master sighed.

"Avalia we've been over this." She crossed her arms.

"Yes, we have. I think I've made it clear that I deserve to be an S-Class mage. Mirajane doesn't even do mission anymore and shes on there!" Mirajane giggled.

"She's right, Master. I think she deserves it. And she aced the test." The Master sighed again.

"That's true. Fine. Avalia is now an S-Class mage. You are allowed to do S-Class mission. Don't come crying if the mission are too hard." Avalia smiled widely and kissed the masters cheek.

"Thanks Gramps." His face turned red as he cleared his throat and she ran up to grab a mission from the board.

"Killing a monster, huh? I'll take it." After she showed her teammates the mission, they got their things together.

"Bye everyone! We'll be back in a couple days!" Alisia called to everyone. They all waved and gave then their luck. They walked through town when they heard Natsu call for them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Juvia followed after them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Avalia asked.

"Team Erza has come to aid Team Avalia." They all laughed as they started walking again. Natsu grabbed Rosalyn's hand, holding it.

"Besides, I wasn't gonna let my girlfriend go alone with you guys. Thats too dangerous." Avalia glared at Natsu.

"Thanks for the support." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. They walked to the village where they needed to kill the monster. They met with the village leader.

"A monster has been attacking our village for some time. Many wizards have came and tried to kill this monster, but none of succeeded. That is why the reward is so high, because this monster is very dangerous." Avalia nodded to him.

"Don't worry, Sir. We'll defeat this monster. No doubt about it. Both of Fairy Tails strongest teams have come to kill the monster. You don't need to worry anymore. When does it strike?" The village master sighed.

"In the morning." Avalia's eyes widened.

"Did it attack this morning?" The man nodded. Avalia closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. If we had gone faster we could have made it in time." The man shook his head.

"Its fine. No lives were lost. Rest here tonight and in the morning you will be prepared." They nodded. They were shown to a large cabin type place that the teams would stay in. After dinner and being settled in, the teams laid in the cabin.

"Hey Rosa?"

"Yes, Natsu?" He stroked her cheek then smiled.

"Tell me about your past." She giggled.

"What would you like to know?" Natsu shrugged.

"Anything." Rosalyn smiled a little and cleared her throat.

"Well, I was abused as a child. My parents worked so much. They were wizards but they worked in business. They never really had time for me so I became so attached to my maid. But when my father found out that I loved my maid more than my mother, he killed her. In front of me. That was when I figured out I was a wizard. I almost killed him, but I did not." Natsu looked at her in sorrow and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Rosa." She blushed.

"I-its ok, Natsu." He looked at her and touched her cheek.

"I love you Rosa." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Natsu." He leaned forward to kiss her when Gajeel yelled,

"Hey, there are other people in her you sickos." Rosalyn's face turned the color of her eyes and she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Oh shut it Iron breath." Gajeel stood.

"You wanna fight, Flame Brain?" Natsu stood as well and faced him.

"Yeah! Right here!"

"NO FIGHTING!"

-Next morning-

They stood outside, waiting for the monster. Alisia stood near Avalia, looking at her in fright. Gajeel stood next to Avalia on one side and Erza on the other.

"If you get hurt, don't hesitate to say something. Alisia can heal you with her blue fire and then get back in." Everyone nodded. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and saw a beast around 80 feet tall. It looked like something that came from hell, it burned with fire, its skin red. Everyone looked at it in horror.

"Don't hesitate! Its obviously nothing neara human!" Avalia ran out with everyone else.

"Ice Make: Swords of A thousand Men!" She pierced the monster. It hit Erza, sending her flying backwards. Gray ran and caught her but they were both knocked out.

"Lisa!"

"Right!" Alisia ran to them and began to heal them.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Avalia turned to see Gajeel and Natsu working together. Rosalyn and Juvia surrounded the monster in a water lock but was thrown back by them.

"Iron Rock Fist!" Serena hit the monster with a fist of rock, sending it stumbling backwards.

"Nice one, Serena!" Natsu and Avalia called. Serena smiled then fell to the ground, for she had used all her energy. Avalia looked around. 6 of the 10 members had already fallen. She closed her eyes.

"Requpip: Ice Princess!" Along with the gown of a princess, two sword appeared in Avalia's hands. She spun and sent them flying at the monster, only to have them deflected. Natsu was hit in the arm with one and Gajeel hit in the leg with the other.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Alisia ran over to begin healing them. Avalia looked at the monster in fright. Everyone who had fallen had began to stir and awake again, but Avalia was going to end it right then. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Ice Goddess!" Suddenly, her cloths began to change into a war outfit. 2 staffs appeared next to her, floating. Her eyes opened and they glowed the iciest blue they had ever seen.

"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" The purpose of Ice Goddess was not for different power, but to make her own power stronger. And it did. Her power was increased by at least 120% and she really had the power of a goddess.

"Ice Dragon Fury!" The monster was being hit in all directions with ice and it began to get angry. It hit Avalia with its fist but Avalia did not leave the spot she was in.

"Avalia! Get out of there!" Alisia yelled.

"Final Break: Black Ice!" Ice filled with Darkness hit the monster but right before it in, the monster hit Avalia with immense power, sending her flying upward. The monster then sent her into the ground.

"Lia!" They yelled to her. The monster turned to ash and the dust cleared. Alisia grabbed Rosalyn's hand in fright. Her eyes widened when they saw Avalia on the ground, very little life in her eyes.

"Avalia..." Alisia whispered. She smiled very slightly.Alisia's eyes widened as she screamed at the top of her lung.

"AVALIA!" The light in Avalia's eyes left her body, along with the life in her. Avalia Rein was dead and there was nothing they could do.

_Forgive...me..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Forgive...me..._

Alisia stood over Avalia's body, sobbing. She held Avalia in her arms, rocking back and forth slowly. The other stood near, crying as well. Rosalyn cried onto Natsu's shoulder, Lucy cried into Gray's shoulder, Erza held Serena as they cried together and Gajeel looked simply in shock. From the forest, two men stood watching. It was Sting Eculiffe and Rouge Cheney from Sabertooth, a dark guild.

"Why are they crying?" Lector, Sting's cat asked.

"I can't believe she's dead. That wasn't some regular monster." Sting commented, Rouge nodding in agreement.

"What was it then?" Rouge asked aloud. Sting shrugged.

"I got no clue."

Natsu opened the door to the Fairy Tail guild with tears in his eyes.

"Ah, Natsu! Welcome back!" The Master said. Natsu turned away. He couldn't face the master, not now. Gajeel walked in with Avalia's body in his arms. The Master took one look and tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"What happened?" He asked them. Gajeel set her on a bed.

"She protected us. The monster we were fighting was no normal monster. It has to be one of Zerefs. But she used a power called Ice Goddess then it killed her." The Masters eyes widened.

"She...used Ice Goddess?" Everyone nodded. The Master looked at Avalia and touched her cold cheek.

"Sleep well, my child." Laxus had ran in when he heard that is girlfriend had been killed and looked at his Grandfather.

"...Gramps?" The Master shook his head, not minding the tears coming out of his eyes. Instead of being mad at the group that was with her, Laxus went to her body and grabbed her hand. He placed a soft kiss on it, tears of his own sliding down her cheeks.

"I l-love you." He cried out, his shoulders shaking. He kept repeating the same thing, over and over. The day following Avalia's death, her funeral had taken place. More tears touched the ground then rain had in the last year. Many people came, to Fairy Tail's surprise. And even more to their surprise, the dark guild Sabertooth attended.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Natsu hissed at them. Rosalyn touched his shoulder gently.

"Avalia would not want you to fight. Not at her funeral, that is." She whispered to him. He nodded but stood his ground.

"We simply came to give our condolences." Minerva Orlando, the daughter to the Master of Sabertooth told them. None of them believed a word she said, because everyone knew she envied Avalia. Her power, her looks, her standing. Avalia was no one that was to be messed with, and now she was dead, and that was the reason Sabertooth came to her funeral, to confirm it. Alisia hadn't moved from Avalia's grave since the had laid her there. Flowers were put everywhere, and the smell almost overwhelmed her. Jiemma, the Master to Sabertooth laughed a little as he looked at Avalia in her grave.

"I never would have thought someone like you would have died. It seems you really were weak after all." Natsu roared in anger.

"How dare you insult her like that!" Erza yelled. Jiemma struck Erza sending her flying backwards. Before they knew it, Fairy Tail was fighting Sabertooth in a all-or-nothing brawl.

_Avalia...Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave us here all alone? We need you! Can't you see that? Wake up... WAKE UP! _The voice echoed in Avalia's head. It was Alisia's voice. The truth is, Avalia Rein never died, she was put to sleep, which also stopped her heart. The voice hadn't been yelling at her from the outside, but was being put into her head by Alisia. Avalia slowly opened her eyes, to see her beloved Fairy Tail fighting against Sabertooth. _At my funeral? Do they have no shame? _She saw blood on the floor, blood on peoples fists. She didn't want this fighting. She got out of her casket, not that anyone was paying attention. She looked down to see she was wearing a lovely blue dress. _How kind of them, to put me in my favorite color. _ Avalia had enough of this senseless fighting. Why were they fighting? Was it because of her? Natsu's eyes were glazed over in pure rage. Jiemma and the Master fought in words and Erza and Minerva attacked one another senselessly. Avalia didn't want her guildmates hurt because of something like this. She turned her head as she saw Laxus, her love fighting against many of Sabertooths members, one being Rouge. Now she was mad.

"Ice Goddess." She whispered. Suddenly, her clothing changed to that of a goddess. She held her head up hair and screamed,

"ENOUGH." Everyone looked in her direction and gasped escaped their mouths.

"L-Lia!" Mirajane gasped out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Have you no shame? I am not be dead, but I damn well looked like it! Show some respect!" Avalia scolded. Jiemma's eyes were wide.

"Holy shit..." Sting said in shock. He had watched her die. He was there. But how could she be alive?

"Thats damn right. I would appreciate if Sabertooth left." Avalia glanced at Minerva, who had rage in her eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Looks like you still won't win. Bye now!" They left without challenging her. Avalia was glad, because she would have killed anyone who argued. Laxus put his arms around Avalia.

"I'm so glad you're ok..." He kissed her cheeks then her lips. In front of everyone, with no shame at all. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for the scare, everyone. I promise I won't do that again." Alisia looked at her suspiciously.

_Like hell you meant to do that. _Avalia looked over at Alisia with hard eyes. _Don't start with me. _Alisia rolled her eyes then looked at Avalia with seriousness. _If you EVER do that again, I'll bring you back and kill you myself. _Avalia smiled sadly.

_Forgive me. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Lovelies! This is a long chapter *Wipes sweat away**

**I hope you like it! Please review and favorite and all that good stuff**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

_The tragic truth_

It had been days since Avalia had apparently come back to life. Many of the guild members were upset with her for pulling a stunt like that, one of them was Laxus. He hadn't spoke to her since the funeral, which was at the least a week ago, and that was killing her. Alisia was right, Avalia hadn't done that. Or, didn't mean to. She meant to protect herself, but it ended up stopping her heart. The only person who wasn't truly upset with her was Gajeel. They had talked a lot and hung out a bit, but didn't go on any missions.

"_Aw come on, Gramps! Its a regular mission! I promised I wouldn't go on another S-Class mission until I was healed!" The master shook his head again. _

"_I said no, Avalia. End of story. I know that wasn't a regular monster, and I'm not punishing you, but I don't want to take any chances" Avalia pouted. _

"_Gramps please! Just one mission-"_

"_Enough! I said no!" Avalia's eyes widened at his tone. Her eyes turned cold and she frowned. _

"_Yes, Master." She said bitterly, and turned away. The Master sighed and sat down. _

"_If only she understood why I'm doing this." _

Avalia slumped her head down on the table and sighed heavily. Gray looked at her and smiled.

"What's wrong, Lia?" She glared up at his smirking face.

"I don't have money for my bills. And Gramps won't let me go on any missions. Laxus won't talk to me so I can't ask him for help. Maybe I should go ask Gramps again." Gray laughed a little, to Avalia's surprise.

"You think I would let you be homeless, Lia? Yo! Natsu!" Natsu turned away from his plate of food and glared at Gray.

"Whahf fu yug hant?" Avalia laughed at Natsu.

"Your mouth is full, Natsu. Chew, swallow, THEN speak." As he if was ordered, Natsu chewed the food in his mouth then swallowed it. He cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Gray glared at Natsu.

"Lia is gonna be homeless if we don't get her some money to pay her bills." Avalia stood up and shook her head.

"I'm not gonna let you two pay my bills. I'll find some way to pay it." Natsu crossed his arms.

"You were gonna let Laxus help you!" Avalia looked at Natsu in confusion then broke out laughing.

"Of course I was! We're dating! He's mad at me because I faked my death!" _Unintentionally. _Natsu and Gray looked at her in disbelief. She raised her eyebrows then began to laugh again.

"What? I figured you knew." Natsu and Gray looked at each other in disgust.

"_Laxus?_ Really? Come on, Lia! You could do waaaaay better!" Natsu exclaimed. Avalia rolled her eyes when she felt an arm around her waist.

"I'm perfect for her." Laxus was standing there, his eyes hard and cold. Natsu and Gray glared at him in anger.

"Like hell you are! Shouldn't you be the one helping her? If you are so perfect for her, then we shouldn't have to make sure she has money to pay her bills, when she can't do it." Laxus looked at Avalia in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was obviously hurt that she didn't say anything but Avalia ground her teeth in irritation.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE IGNORING ME, DUMMY!" She yelled at him. Laxus yelped in fear and hid behind Gray and Natsu.

"What the hell are you doing, Laxus? Stop hiding behind them!" Avalia yelled again.

"Enough, Avalia!" They all turned to see the Master standing there, quite angry.

"G-Gramps." Avalia whispered.

"You've caused us all a great deal of hurt, with the stunt you pulled. We deserve a break for your reckless-"

"Why don't you tell them, Lia?" The voice that interrupted the Masters was Alisia's. She sat on one of the tables with her eyes closed.

"What do you mean, Alisia?" The Master asked, eyeing Avalia, who was now glaring at Alisia.

"If you won't tell then I will." Avalia hesitated, looking down slightly. Alisia sighed.

"Avalia didn't mean to 'kill' herself. It was an accident. She tried protecting herself and the others but she used too much energy and the hit stopped her heart. I knew what she had done. But I didn't think it would actually kill her. When she said she meant to do it, she was lying. She didn't want to seem weak. That monster was headed toward Fairy Tail. She tried to stop it, and she did, but she was nearly killed, for good, in the process." Everyone looked at Alisia and Avalia in shock. Tears formed in both Avalias and the Masters eyes.

"Is...is that true, Avalia?" She looked at him coldly, the tears in her eyes almost freezing.

"Of course it is! Do you honestly I'd tell you that I got myself nearly killed because I knew a monster was coming here? No! I am a Dragon Slayer. Its my job to protect my family." She looked around and stated bitterly.

"And all of you are my family." Tears began to pour down the faces of many in the guild, including the Master. He jumped down to hug her but she stopped him and looked at her feet.

"Wha...?" Ice had begun to frost the ground near her. Avalia turned away and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She grabbed a mission off the board.

"I'm going to do a mission." He opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't start with me, Gramps. Unless you want me homeless, I suggest you let me go on this mission." _You're being very unreasonable. _Alisia looked at Avalia with a amused smile on her face. _And you're a traitor. _Alisia laughed out loud, so everyone looked at her.

"Oh come on. I didn't want them to keep yelling at you. I felt bad." Avalia laughed coldly.

"Bad my ass. Thats a loud of bullshit and you know it. You wanted to kick up some dirt when its already settled. Because you like drama and we both know that. So next time, keep your damn mouth shut." Alisia looked at Avalia with a deadly scowl.

"How dare you say that to me?" _Do you want me to tell everyone that you had sex with Laxus? _Alisia thought she won this battle, but Avalia giggled.

"You can tell anyone that Laxus and I had sex. Oops. Looks like everyone already knows." Alisia's eyes glazed over with anger.

"Do you want me to tell everyone you had sex with half the guild already? Oops." Avalia placed a hand over her mouth as Alisia growled. The Master waved his hands about.

"Wait just a minute. The way you two are talking is like you can read each others thoughts. What's going on?" Alisia was still glaring at Avalia.

"Ever heard of a blood pact, Gramps?" Avalia asked. He nodded.

"We did a blood pact. We were once prisoners at the same prison and we did that so we can hear each other without actually talking." The Master nodded then looked at Avalia in disapproval and shock.

"You were in prison?!" Alisia shook her head.

"She was on a mission. She met me there and I escaped with her." Avalia walked out the door and turned to look at the guild.

"Forgive me for lying." She whispered.

Hours after Avalia left to go on a mission, Alisia ventured out of the guild and went through town. No one could deny that Alisia was attractive. Very attractive. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back like a gentle river, her blood red eyes were covered by long black eyelashes. Her eyelids were dusted with a smokey dark red, and her lips plump and large. Alisia had tan skin, long beautiful legs, and a slim body. Her bust wasn't very large, but what she lacked in bust, she made up in hip. Her hips were very large, and whatever she wore, her butt looked amazing. Today she wore a short leather skirt that was stained dark red, a skin tight black shirt and ankle boots. She was trying to get the attention of someone hot and young, so she walked through the town with a cherry sucker in her mouth. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a young man with shaggy black hair standing next to another young man with blonde hair. _Jackpot. _She looked on the blonde ones arm to see the Sabertooth mark. They were waiting for the train, so she would pretend she was doing the same. She stood next to the man and sucked on her sucker loudly, hoping to get his attention,

"I don't know why we can't just walk." The blonde man complained. The black haired man sighed.

"Sting, the master said to go on the train." The man named Sting groaned as the train pulled up. Alisia walked in front of them and could feel their eyes on her butt.

"Yo, Rouge look at her." Sting whispered Rouge, who almost smiled. Their smiled faded when they saw the Fairy Tail mark. She grinned.

"A little bite of forbidden fruit never hurt, boys." She walked away leaving them in confusion. She sat down and waited. When she saw a movement next to her, she figured it was those men, but a woman stood there, dressed in all black and a black mask covering half of her face. The womans blue eyes were wide and her white hair contrasted with her black clothing.

"Oh, Sorry, I'm not into girls." Alisia said. The woman began to laugh.

"Nor am I. I thought you looked like someone I knew. May I sit?" Alisia frowned then nodded. The young woman sat across from her.

"May I ask your name, Miss?" The woman asked Alisia.

"Oh, I'm Alisia Kasai." She said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Alisia, I am called Linda." The womans eyes looked so familiar.

"I see you're a member of Fairy Tail." Alisia nodded.

"Yup. I'm on Team Avalia." Linda almost winced when Alisia said 'Avalia'.

"Avalia? Is she a member of Fairy Tail?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"I heard that she had passed." Alisia shook her head.

"Oh, no, it was a slight misunderstanding and it is very hard to explain." Linda removed her mask and smiled.

"I would like to hear it, if you wouldn't mind." After explaining to Linda the situation, Alisia sighed. Linda smiled.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. You may not know it, but I've known Avalia for a long time. I had to leave and I didn't tell her. I wish I could see her, but I can't. Will you tell her I said hello?" Alisia smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Linda. I would have happy to." Linda put her mask back on and walked away. But before she could, Alisia could see the tear running down her cheek.

"You're pretty nice to people you don't know, huh?" She turned to see Sting, the Sabertooth mage. She smiled at him and crossed her legs.

"Perhaps I am. Can I help you with something?" He leaned in close to her.

"I'd like to take a bite of the 'Forbidden' fruit, if you wouldn't mind." She giggled. _Gotcha. _

Avalia walked through town after her mission. Thankfully, she had enough to pay her monthly bills, after doing a few missions. She put the jewels in a bag and sent it to her landlord. _Maybe I should just build a home. _She shook her head. _Too much work. _She sat on her couch with a groan. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and attacked.

"Ice Make: Pris-"

"Wait, Lia, its me!" She blinked and saw Laxus standing there. Avalia threw a pillow at him.

"Damn, Laxus, just scare the sit out of me, why don't you?" He kissed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She turned away from him.

"Whats wrong?" Avalia shook her head.

"Nothing." The lie that came out of her mouth was one that many spoke. It hurt her that she hurt many of her guild members by the fake death, but little did they know, she knew of the greater threat that was coming close. She would protect her guild mates with her life and she planned on doing that. The tears she shed were for them, the blood that escaped her body was for them. The pain that she felt was for them. She did everything for them, because they're her family. Avalia Rein was no weakling and everyone knew that. But when it came to something like this, it made her feel like a bug.

_Forgive me..._


End file.
